


Wine & Dine

by thefuries (hartwin)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen being Cullen, Cullen gets flustered, Dorian Being Dorian, Fluff, M/M, Sex Worker AU, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of NSFW material, rent boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwin/pseuds/thefuries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "So, how much for last night?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine & Dine

"So, how much for last night?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, how much for last night." 

Cullen shifts on the bed, pulling back the covers that cling to his chest, "So...?" he asks, twisting his head to look at the man that's began fixing the buttons to his shirt. "Well..." the man starts, "If we're including the blow jobs, rim jobs and the decent fuck, I'm gonna say-" 

The blond raises his eyebrow then, waiting for the answer, "Four hundred. Seems fairs, unless you have any negative feedback, which I highly doubt." Cullen forces out a laugh, his head nodding, "You're good at what you do, Dorian, I must admit." 

With his shirt buttoned mostly all the way up, Dorian twists on his feet, cocking his head to the side to look at the Fereldan man, "Oh, I know, Cullen-" he says wryly, a smirk tugging at his lips, "You're not the only one to tell me that." 

Cullen rolls his eyes, knowing that he was going to be answered with a smug reply, but he slowly but surely is beginning to get used to it.  
Cullen throws his legs over the side of his bed, leaning down to grab at the boxers that sit just across from his feet, "So four hundred?" he questions, beginning to pull the boxers over his feet, edging them up over his knees, "I'm sure you charged me less last time," Cullen comments, shooting Dorian a look. 

"I did?" Dorian asks, raising an eyebrow to Cullen, "Well, shall I say...eight hundred, then? Collect the debt you owe me," he teases, walking past the blond to the mirror that hangs on the wall opposite. Cullen lets out a gentle laugh, beginning to stand up, pulling his boxers with him until they sit snug under his hips. 

"Unless you'd like to repay me with dinner and a movie," Dorian adds with a sly smile, glancing to Cullen's reflection in the mirror, "Wine and dine me, Mr. Rutherford." 

Cullen stills on the spot, his cheeks beginning to flush with colour at the thought of taking Dorian out for dinner, the idea of them doing something so normal, not just strictly sex. "Like...A date?" Cullen queries, bringing his left hand up to rub at the back of his neck, "Weren't you the one that told me that you don't do dates a few months back..."

Dorian tuts, "You have good memory, Cullen, but is a man not allowed to change his mind? I'm sure I remember a certain someone saying they'd never bottom a few months back, but things change-" 

"Dorian-" the blond murmurs, hanging his head, now trying to hide the redness of his cheeks, "I-I..Uh-" He begins to stutter and stumble over his words, "If you...You..uh..."

"If I what?" The dark brunette speaks, now turning to look at Cullen properly, "Maker's breath, Cullen, you can be so _endearing_ to watch-" he compliments sweetly, beginning to walk closer to the flustered blond, "But yes, my dear lion, the answer is yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the sweetest I've ever gone with these two. It's weird trying to get back into the swing of things.


End file.
